april escojiendo una arma
by solity
Summary: Splinter le cuenta a April como sus hijos escojen un arma ya que april tenia esa decicion ahora


April fue avanzando como kunoinchi bueno en el entrenamiento y ya llego la hora de escoger una -dise April- Cuando usare un arma así podre patear traceros de kraang y rescatar a mi padre- dijo April enérgica e inusiasmada. E visto april que estas poniendo tu concentración en esto y creo que llego el momento para que puedas elegir-dise sensei- ve la primera arma unas katanas las probo pero le pareció demasiado pesadas, luego pasaron al nijato un poco mas chica que las katanas pero ella sabia que no era su arma, después probaron con un bokken todas parecian espadas bueno eran solo que el bokken era de madera ,pues era porque el Sensei quería que fuera como leo ya que veía un don en ella. Sensei no tendra por ahi un arma que no sean espadas- dijo April un poco desanimada- bueno croe que si-dijo Sensei-saco un Tanto un harma chica con forma de cuchillo , lo probo pero casi se corta ,april ya se aba por vencida haci que pidia a sensei que le ayude a decidir .Sensei empezó a contarle la historia de como sus hijo(Las tortugas quien mas no?)lograron decidir sus armas . Sensei comenso diciendo-Cuando eran solo unos pequeños yo les habia cultiva el interés por el ninjutsu vi que cada uno tenia un don especial y empece a animarles a desarrollarlo, luego de su avance los llame para una decicion importante el llame uno por uno primero fue Leonardo, el era el mas tranquilo, aunque no voy a negar que Rafael lo ponía un poco isterico. Recuerdo que el entro probamos con todo tipo de armas , pero en la que realmente se intereso fue en las katanas.-recuerdo- que el decia quiero ser un buen ninja - También recuerdo que el al principio no dominaba su arma pero fue ese deseo de seguir creciendo en el ninjutsu que lo llevo a convertirse en lo que es ahora- entonces- dijo April lo que usted me quiere decir es que aunque no pueda dominar el arma ahora tengo que seguí intentando ¿verdad?- Claro April-dijo Sensei- veo que eres una jovencita muy inteligente- April se sonrojo un poco-dijo-Gracias sensei , pero bueno como fue con Rafael sensei?- el era muy impulsivo y bromista -dijo Sensei - recuerdo que cuando entro el me decia que quería el arma mas poderosa-Bueno entonces yo rae de calmarlo un poco y le dije-Rafael ven acá e intenta con lo Sais- El dijo no es un arma para niñas yo quiero un bokken o un wakiashi- rafael le llame la atencion dise Sensei-Nunca subestimes el poder de una arma, las armas son son instrumentos eficaces en la vida del ninja han de ser respetados- luego de aceptar a regaña diente la arma empeso a gustarle y es lo que hoy es para mi un hijo violento- April dijo-Si Rafa es muy impulsivo concuerdo con usted -con un tono medio burlón-Pero que hay de Donnie-.A Donnie si lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer- El se sentia confundido porque Rafa le desia debilucho-Pero tuve que animarle y le dije que intene con el Bo pero dijo es solo un palo- No mira y le mostre que su Bo tenia una cuchilla - Bueno Sensei con mucho respeto no creo poder ser un buen ninja- Hijo algo que me enseño la vida es que todo se le logra con esfuerzo y perseverancia . antes de intentar no e puedes dar por vencido¿ tu no eres alguien devil verdad?- no sensei - dijo Donatello- Desmuestralo- dijo Sensei- Hai sensei-.O ya veo que Donnie no era tan fuere después de todo. y que tuvo que esforzarse bastante-dijo April-Cierto cuando escojas un arma nunca retrocedas , ten presente que tu puedes seguir adelante apesar de las burla-dijo Sensei-OKey y pasando al tema de Mikey ¿Como le fue a el? dijo april- Bueno como veras Mikey no es el mas sabio y por lo tanto no me dio muchos peros pero lo que recuerdo es que dijo soyel mas pequeño y nome siento como para alcanzar a mis hermanos . - entonces yo le dije Mira ser mas pequeño no te hace inutil ni incerbible pero sepa que tus hermanos tienen reos y que los retos son lo que nos hacen crecer aunque no seamos los mas hábiles lo seresmos hijo mio con la practica , nunca desanimarse, uno siempre puede ser el heroe del dia- el dijo (osea Mikey) gracias padre tu me das mucho april ya ves que cada uno tine sus problemas y sus reos asi que esperamos que no sea por el poder del arma si no por lo que te dice el corazón- Creo que es una decicion dificil- dijo April- A me recuerda una afrma -dijo sensei- mientrass se fue a sacarlo , april meditaba, luego sensei vino diciendo - April esta arma se llama Tesen le pense dar ami hija algún día pero ya que no esta aquí tu tienes el honor para llevarla- April dijo- gracias sensei , muchas GRACIAS con una sonrisa empezó a practicar y se dijo dentro de si este es mi arma. FIN


End file.
